A Funny Dream
by Lily All-I-Want
Summary: Ginny has always loved Harry. One night, she has a dream. A really good dream, actually.


**Authors Note :**** So this is my first fiction on this**** website.** **As my description says, I am not english, and I do all I can to write something right. My sentences are sometimes a "bit off", I know it, but this is the best I can do for now. I hope you'll enjoy this. Suscribe, please, if you see a mistake. I need some advice, so I take every comments. But please, be nice, I'm a sensitive soul.**

A Funny Dream

Thirteen-years-old Ginny Weasley knew she was dreaming. She just _knew_ it. There was no way, indeed, that this situation could be true.

When Harry asked her earlier if she wanted to have a bit of walk in the park, just the two of them, she thought he was making fun of her. Harry had never shown any sign of attraction toward her, even if he knew that she had had a crush on him when she was younger - well, that was what Ron told him. She would have never admit it in front of Harry, naturally. She could barely stand his presence without blushing, which was a little incomfortable.

What Ron ignored, yet, was that she had never stopped from loving Harry. How could have she ? He was so perfect, from his messy hair to his wonderful eyes, passing by his adorable smile. Ginny liked everything about him. The way he flew on his broomstick to catch the snitch, the concentration on his face when he was trying to succeed a difficult spell, his desperate look when Ron and Hermione were starting to fight... She had captured every moment who concerned him in her memory, thinking about them when she was lying in her bed at night.

And here she was, walking with the only one she wanted. It was a funny feeling, actually, to talk to him about a normal subject like Quidditch, without wanting to ran away to hide her shame.

"So, um, when are you going to join the team ?" Harry asked her suddenly.  
>"I'm sorry ?"<br>"I was wondering when you will join the Quidditch team", he repeated.  
>"I haven't the intention to."<br>"Come on, you fly very well, everyone knows it !"  
>"Just because you spend the summer holidays at the Burrow and saw me playing Quidditch doesn't mean I'm talented or something !"<p>

She wasn't mad, not at all. She was just too shy to admit that joining the Quidditch team was her dream. Her fake anger was just a bulwark.

"I see. You're playing the modesty card, aren't you ?" Harry replied.  
>"I'm not -" she started before noticing his amused look.<br>"Alright" she agreed, "maybe I am."  
>"Don't. You would be a really good chaser. Besides, I heard that Katie Bell won't continue Quidditch next year. You should try to replace her.<br>"I don't know..."  
>"For god's sake, Ginny ! Sometimes you're so like Ron !"<br>"Okay, okay, I will."  
>"Good."<p>

They shared a smile. A this precise moment, Lavander Brown and Parvati Patil, arm in arm, crossed the two of them, giggling a little too loud. As they two girls noticed the presence of Harry and Ginny together, they started whispering. The redhead felt her cheeks blushing and tried to look worthy. She relaxed only when they surpassed the two friends. Harry looked at her with a weird expression.

"I hate them", she muttered, trying to explain her behavior."They're so...silly."  
>"I suppose so..." he simply responded.<p>

_Oh no,_ she thought. _ Now he's going to think I'm_ _talking about people behind their back._

"I'm not that kind of girl, you know. I hate being mean toward the others." she defended herself.  
>"Don't worry, I know."<p>

To prove it, he smiled kindly, while they stopped under a tree. She felt better immediatly.

"I always loved your hair", Harry said suddenly. "It is exactly like my mum's."

The fact that he chose to talk to her about his dead mother deeply touched Ginny. And of course, his compliment was pure gold to her.

"That's funny, you know, because I've always hated it. Well, especially since Lanvander and Parvati started making fun of me because of it."

She didn't know why she had said that, but Harry's reaction was certainly not was she had expected.

"Don't let anyone tear you down. You look gorgeous."

Slowly, The Boy Who Lived leaned toward her. And in a perfectly romantic moment, he kissed her.

OooOOooO

Ginny Weasley sat in her bed, suddenly awoken. She immediatly hated herself. Why did she need to wake up at the best moment ? It had been a wonderful dream ; but now, even if she was trying to catch the last crumb of it, it was gone. And unfortunately, she never felt more awoken than now.

She looked at her alarm clock. The luminous numbers indicated ten fifty eight.

- Damn it !

She jumped out of her bed, panicked. Why didn't she awakened sooner ? Of course, it was because of her dream. Her perfect, stupid dream. What was the point of a dream like this, anyway ? It would never be true, she knew it. She had to stop fantazing so much about Harry. He won't ever be hers.

She dressed up a little more quickly than usual, and didn't bother to put make-up on. She didn't like it, anyway.  
>She was about to make herself a ponytail when she remembered her dream, and the look on Harry's face when he had complimented her about it. It was silly, but she couldn't bring herself to attach it. Instead, she put on an headband.<p>

Finally ready quater an hour later, she came downstairs to the common room, empty at this hour. She was at the foot of the stairs when she noticed Harry. Sat alone at a table, he was visibly doing his homeworks and hadn't heard her. She stayed there for a while, enjoying straring at him without need to hide. He was highly concentrated, and was writing at full speed. Ginny detailled the curve of his shoulders, his black hair, and stopped on his hand. She was crazy about them, she didn't know why. To her eyes, they were absolutly perfect, like the rest of his person.

When she estimated she was done, she deliberately walk in his field of view. He heard her and looked up.

" Hi, Gin'" he said, grinning.

_He called me Gin' ! Oh my gosh, don't smile like an idiot,_ she told herself.

" Hey, Harry" she respond, smiling like an idiot.  
>" Why aren't you in the park like the others ?"<p>

It was a bright, sunny sunday of June, just before all the exams. Even if they were suppose to study, the students prefered hanging in the school park, and having nothing to do the entire day.

"Er... I just woke up, actually."  
>"No kinding !" he laugh.<p>

She loved his laugh. It was like a beautiful music, with a melody that no one could produce except him. When Harry was lauging, his entire face was shining. His oh-gorgeous green eyes seemed to sparkles, like an amazing firework. It was something really joyful, and everytime Ginny heard it, she was attempted to dance like the crazy lover she was.

"So, what are you doing ?" she asked him.  
>"A stupid essay for Snape. I'm here since nine o'clock and I haven't finished yet !"<br>"I can't believe he's still giving us homeworks. All the others teachers have stopped !"  
>"I know. When I think that I could be flying on my broomstick !"<br>"Yeah, it sucks."

They stayed silent a few seconds, ruminating against Snape, before Harry exclaims :

"You know what ? Snape can go to hell. I'll do his essay tomorrow."

He closed his book, determined, then asked Ginny :

"Wanna have a bit of walk in the park ?"


End file.
